


The Ace in the Hole

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, Complete, M/M, ace Jim, in a sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has been in a sexual relationship with his boss for over a year now. But there's something Jim never told him. It's been distracting the criminal from his work lately and he needs to let it out. But will it ruin their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ace in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [more-mormor.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=more-mormor.tumblr.com).



> Requested by more-mormor.tumblr.com

Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty had decided to begin a sexual relationship almost a year and a half ago, though it really began with a heat of the moment reaction. Sebastian had been high on adrenaline from his last job, sweat dampening his sandy, dirty blonde hair. The was a fire in those bright green eyes, a ferocity burning in them that was turned on Jim. The brunette was already head over heels for the man and eagerly allowed it when his top sniper came into his office and started snogging him. Jim certainly didn't have an issue with it, letting his employee push him back against the desk and hold him close. But soon enough, Sebastian started rocking his erection against the smaller man and palming his lover, getting him hard as well. 

That night really hadn't been so bad. Jim consented completely to having sex and they started their relationship together. Of course, no one at work knew. But that didn't matter. Sebastian came home with him every night. They slept in the same bed, ate breakfast together, and enjoyed the occasional shag. Okay, so maybe that last part wasn't quite so true for Jim. What he hadn't told Sebastian that night, or any night afterwards, was that he was asexual. He really wasn't attracted to anyone sexually and he didn't have much of a libido either. Not in terms of sex, anyway. But Sebastian was practically insatiable and Jim didn't want to lose him. So he had sex with the man whenever his lover wanted it, even picking up a few tricks to make it all the more enjoyable for the muscular, tan man. 

But after a while, it started to gnaw at Jim. Why didn't he just tell Sebastian? Could he really live this way for the rest of his life? Pretending to be some sex maniac for his partner without ever having any sexual attraction? Could he stand keeping this secret? He'd kept so many other secrets over the years, but Sebastian knew practically everything about him. He had to know this too. Jim just didn't want to lose the man he loved and treasured. He couldn't. That's why he'd kept the secret for so long, after all. But he couldn't keep it anymore. He had to come clean.

"Sebby? Could you come here for a moment?" he called one day, sitting on the sofa on his laptop.

The blonde came in, sitting down next to his lover and wrapping an arm around him. "Sure, hon. What is it?" he asked, raising a brow.

Jim sighed, closing his laptop and setting it aside. He couldn't bring himself to look at his partner though. "There's something I never told you about myself and I'm going to tell you now. And I don't know how you're going to react. But it has to be said," he began. 

Sebastian furrowed his brow. Jim never spoke like this, so considerately and gently. Something was definitely wrong. "Jimmy, whatever it is, it's going to be okay," he insisted, unsure of what it could be. "Oh my god.....are you.....positive? You know.....HIV?" he asked softly.

Jim chuckled softly, shaking his head. "No, no, it's nothing like that. Nothing you could catch. And certainly nothing deadly," he assured his partner. "It's, uh......Well, I suppose I should be blunt. Seb, tiger.......I'm asexual."

Sebastian was silent for a moment, a perplexed expression on his face. "What, like, you have sex with yourself or some shit? Split in two and have kids that way?" he eventually questioned. "Jim, people don't do that."

Jim rolled his eyes. "I know humans don't reproduce asexually. I didn't say that. I said I'm asexual. It means I don't feel sexual attraction towards anyone. Some asexuals feel some sexual attraction, but it's complicated. Personally, I just don't feel sexually attracted to anyone," he explained.

"Was it me? I've been giving you everything in bed, Jim. I give it 110% every night. Am I not good enough for you?" Sebastian inquired, still not getting it.

"No! No, that's not it at all. You're amazing in bed. You taught me plenty of new tricks and I've had to research just to keep up," Jim admitted with a chuckle. "I just don't feel sexual attraction. I never have."

"But.....we've been having sex for over a year, Jim. That's impossible," Sebastian argued. "Tell me the truth, James. What's really going on here?"

"I really am asexual, Seb. Having sex doesn't make that any less true," Jim tried to tell him. "That first night that we spent together......I wasn't expecting you to come onto me at all. Much less have sex with me. But I let it happen. I gave myself to you because I'd fallen in love with you and I trusted you. And besides, I figured in the middle of having my groin palmed wasn't the best time to tell you that I'm asexual," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "And afterwards, I didn't want to tell you. I never knew when the right time was and I didn't want you to feel like a bad lover. I had sex with you all those times because you wanted it and I wanted to make you happy. And even though I never felt sexual attraction and had much of a sexual libido, I did get a different sort of pleasure from having sex with you. My pleasure came from seeing you cum. From seeing you so happy afterwards and so content. It's amazing to me and I love it. And I do enjoy sex with you. It's just sexual attraction that's not there. It's not something that's missing and needs to be there. But it's something you needed to know about so you can understand me. All of me."

Sebastian took a moment to take everything in, then sighed and got to his feet. "Jim.....I need some time to think things through. Alone," he told the other before walking off.

He went to the basement like he always did when he had to think, cleaning his guns. It was a habit of his and helped him think about anything and everything. But Jim just sighed, thinking he'd lost the only love he'd ever had. He should've known. He should've just kept it under wraps, found some way to deal with it. Instead, he'd ruined their lives.He headed for his study, locking himself in for hours. When Sebastian returned, he came to the study and knocked.

"Jimmy?" the blonde called through the door. "Come on. Please come out? I have something I want to tell you."

"You've made your feelings clear, Sebastian. Our relationship is over. You want sex with someone who can feel attracted to you that way. I can't. I'm sorry," Jim replied.

Sebastian sighed. "That's not how it is. But I guess I'll just have to keep this bag of sweets all for myself if you don't come out," he hummed, though he really didn't have anything. Eventually, Jim came out and Sebastian took his hand. In silence, he brought the other to their bedroom and sat them down on their massive bed with red silk sheets.

"See this bed?" the sniper began. "This bed is where we had sex the night I told you I love you and you told me the same. But there's so much more to it. There's love here. Make out sessions. Film nights. Sick days. Late night talks. You taught me about astronomy in this bed. You've told me secrets in this bed. There's so much more to it than just a place to have sex. And it's the same with us. There's more to our relationship than just the sex. I want you no matter what. Even if your dick falls off and your bollocks turn blue," he chuckled. "I love you, James Moriarty. And it doesn't matter to me what your sexual orientation is. Okay? I want to be with you forever and nothing will ever change that."

Jim smiled and cuddled close, kissing Sebastian's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered, relaxing now that he knew Sebastian wasn't leaving him. "And you know, I really do enjoy having sex with you. Purely for the fact that I love seeing you come undone because of me, and seeing you so happy afterwards. I'd do anything to see that expression on your face. I may not feel sexual attraction, but sex with you is enjoyable for totally different reasons. So we don't have to just stop having sex. I want to still have sex. Okay?"

Sebastian nodded. "We will," he agreed, smiling softly. "This doesn't change anything, except the fact that you don't have to hide your sexual orientation from me anymore."

"And you have no idea how happy I am about that," Jim sighed, cuddling close. Having shared his secret, Jim now allowed himself to be more relaxed and unguarded around his partner. The two had an open, honest relationship with one another, now talking whenever there was something wrong or something they needed to share. Sure, they had their arguments. But they managed to fix things afterwards. They still had sex when they wanted it, but Sebastian made sure to give Jim all the affection he craved afterwards. They worked together to make each other happy. And happy is just what the two madmen were for the rest of their lives, even with the occasional rough patch.


End file.
